La Settima Chiave Di Inferno
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: REMOVED AND REVAMPED! Dean returns from hell six months after No Rest For the Wicked, and finds he has a sister, but he can't remember her. Who is Charlie Winchester, and why do the demons want her?
1. Character InformationPrologue

La Settima Chiave Di Inferno.

_**Disclaimer: **__**Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural, Dean, Sam and John Winchester (though I wish I did), or any other recognisable people, demons, spirits etc you see here. They belong to Eric Kripke and co. This story is just for fun, not making anything from this, yadda, yadda.**_

This story is taking place six months after "No Rest for the Wicked": Season finale of season three. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS EPISODE. THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS! (And yes, Dean _is _in this story.) This story has been revamped, and I have a new Beta Reader KiriNoMiko, who has helped me improve this story.

"La Settima Chiave Di Inferno" is Italian for The seventh key of hell.

**Full Summary**_**:**___This story is about Dean and Sam's younger sister Charlie, who is in actual fact, their half sister, as she has a different mother to the boys.

Dean returns from Hell, six months after "No Rest For the Wicked" and finds he has a baby sister. He has no memory of her, yet remembers Sam. So just who is Charlie Winchester? Why are the demons looking for her? And how come Sam knows Charlie and has memories of her when Dean doesn't?

_Character Profiles:_

**Name: **Charlotte (Charlie) Winchester.

**Date of Birth: **3rd January 1986.

**Age: **22.

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5 foot 5 inches.

**Eye Colour: **Green, blue and grey.

**Hair Colour: **Red and worn in layers to shoulders.

**Mother: **Lydia Wilkins (deceased).

**Father: ** John Winchester (deceased).

**Siblings: **Eldest brother Dean Winchester, 29 (deceased), older brother Samuel (Sam) Winchester, 25.

**Name: **Dean Winchester (deceased).

**Date of Birth: **24th January 1979.

**Age: **29.

**Gender: **Male.

**Height: **6 foot 1 inch.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **Dark brown.

**Mother: **Mary Winchester (deceased).

**Father:** John Winchester (deceased).

**Siblings: **Younger brother Samuel (Sam) Winchester, 25, baby sister Charlotte (Charlie) Winchester, 22.

**Name: **Samuel (Sam) Winchester.

**Date of Birth: **2nd May 1983.

**Age: **25.

**Gender: **Male.

**Height: **6 foot 4 inches.

**Eye Colour: **Green.

**Hair Colour: **Light brown.

**Mother: **Mary Winchester (deceased).

**Father: **John Winchester (deceased).

**Siblings: **Older brother Dean Winchester, 29 (deceased), baby sister Charlotte (Charlie) Winchester 22.

)*()*()*(

_Prologue:_

_My life fell apart six months ago, when my eldest brother, Dean died. He was torn apart by vicious Hell Hounds summoned by the demon Lilith. Dean had sold his soul to a Cross Roads demon to bring back Sam who died a year and a half ago from a fatal stab wound to the back by a guy called Jake Talley. Jake had killed Sam so he could be Champion of the Psychics for a demon with yellow eyes. We later found out that the demon's name was Azazel._

_Dean had only a year to live after making the deal to bring Sam back from the dead. The same sort of deal our father made for Dean almost a year previously._

_I'm going to tell you the story of whom and what I really am. I __**thought**__ I was a human by the name of Charlotte Winchester I prefer Charlie. But it turns out that I'm not. _


	2. Chapter 1: Charlie

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta Reader: KiriNoMiko. Also, I wrote this story last year, not long after No Rest For the Wicked, and before season 4.**

Chapter 1: Charlie.

I hear an annoying noise and groan as it wakes me up. I keep my eyes closed, hoping against hope that I can fall back to sleep. No such luck. I hear the bed beside mine creak as my older brother Sam turns around and sits up. The noise that woke me is the radio; it's playing my favorite song called: "_Carry On My Wayward Son" _by Kansas.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more._

I groan again, and then the music stops. _Finally._ I love that song, but haven't been able to listen to it since my eldest brother, Dean, died. It was a favourite song of his too, and it brings tears to my eyes.

"Charlie?" I let out yet another groan to show my displeasure at being awakened so rudely.

still keeping my eyes shut. Sam, however, doesn't give up. He reaches over and gently shakes me.

"G'way Sam! M'sleeping." I say, yawning. The bed springs creak as Sam gets off his bed.

"Fine, but when I come out of the shower, I want you up." Sam walks past my bed and opens the bathroom door. A few seconds later, I hear the shower run. I open my eyes, all sleep gone. I sit up and watch the bathroom door carefully before reaching under my pillow and pulling out the photograph that I've hidden beneath it.

This picture shows Sam and I grinning, and there are two others beside us: one is slightly shorter than Sam, but older, with stubble growing on his handsome face and the other is older but the same height as the shorter man. He has a dark beard streaked with grey. The one with the stubble is my eldest brother Dean, and the older man with the beard is our dad John, who also is dead. I lightly run my finger over Dean's face and sigh.

Six months later, and I still miss him. I stare at the picture, and a slight smile comes to my face. Out of the four of us, I'm the only redhead; Sam has light brown hair, while Dean and dad have darker hair. There's a logical reason for me having red hair; I have a different mother than Sam and Dean, who are full brothers. Their mother, Mary Winchester, died when Sam was six months old. I never knew my mother, I only knew her name: Lydia Wilkins.

I was about two days old when my mother hunted down my father (which wasn't an easy thing to do, considering he and my brothers moved from Motel to Motel), and left me on the doorstep, with just a note saying that I was John's daughter and my name was Charlotte. Dean later changed my name to Charlie when I was about five because he said Charlotte was too girly.

Out of both my brothers, Dean was my favourite; he was more protective of me than Sam, and always spoilt me. I sigh again, and get out of bed, bringing the photo with me. I grab the duffle bag sitting at the end of my painfully uncomfortable motel bed, put the photograph back into one of the side pockets and pull out a change of clothes. I sit back on the bed and wait until Sam comes out from the shower so I can have one.

An hour later, both Sam and I are showered and dressed. Sam is wearing blue jeans, a checker shirt and boots. I'm wearing blue jeans, New Rock boots, a black T shirt and a black leather duster. Dean bought that jacket for me for my eighteenth birthday. We're sitting in his black 1967 Chevy Impala, driving towards Bobby's house.

On the way, I play absentmindedly with the pendant around my neck. It's on a black cord, and is the man, rendered in gold, and with the horns of a bull. Bobby told me it's Egyptian and is for protection. Sam gave it to Dean for Christmas thirteen years ago. It was originally to go to dad, but he, of course, missed another Christmas, so Sam gave it to Dean instead. I look out the window of the Impala, not really seeing the sights. Within half an hour, we're at Bobby's house.

Sam parks the car, and we both climb out and head to the front door. Sam knocks and a few seconds later, a middle aged man with a trucker's cap and beard answers the door; Bobby Singer.

"Hey Bobby." Sam and I say at the same time. Bobby nods, smiles and opens his door wider to let us in. He offers us a drink, Sam accepts a beer and I accept tea. I'm not really an alcohol drinker and I hate coffee. We sit at the coffee table and Bobby hands Sam a folder, I lean over and try to take a peek.

"What's this? Another hunt?" I ask. Bobby shakes his head.

"Not exactly. I was told to go to Illinois with you two. There's something we might find of interest there." Bobby says.

"And what's that?" Sam asks, peering over the folder. It has a map of Illinois and several places have been marked. I notice these markings indicate demon omens.

"I have no idea." Bobby replies. "I was waiting until you two showed up to see." I sigh, almost thirteen hours in the car to get from where we are in South Dakota to Illinois. Fun.

"Whereabouts in Illinois are we going?" I ask.

"Springfield." Bobby replies. I snort.

"We aren't by any chance going to visit The Simpsons?" Bobby gives me one of those "_Don't be stupid_" looks, and I keep quiet. That remark would've been funny if Dean was still here.

Sam knocks back the rest of his beer and I finish my tea. Bobby gets up, packs a few maps and books into his own duffle bag, and fifteen minutes later, we're on the road again, but this time I'm in the back of the Impala. I lie down and listen to my music to pass the time. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

I dream about Dean and me arguing over my Senior prom; I didn't want to go, but Dean talked me into it. And then I didn't have a date, so Dean took me instead, insisting that he come in order to beat all the boys off with a stick. He needn't have bothered, all the kids at school thought I was a freak anyways, just because I had a knife collection, and knew how to fight.

We make a few pit stops before entering Springfield Illinois, a few for food and a couple for gas. It's almost midnight by the time we reach our destination.

"Where too now Bobby?" Sam asks, yawning from the driver's side.

"Oak Ridge Cemetery. What we'll find is in there." Bobby replies.

"Lemme guess? We'll know what we're looking for when we see it?" I ask.

"Yep." Bobby replies.

Just over ten minutes later, we arrive at the Cemetery. We decide to split up, Bobby taking the South, Sam taking the west and me taking the north. I start to hum "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC just to break the silence, I'm halfway through when I hear a rustling noise. I pull out the gun Sam gave me, I cock it and hold it in front of me. I walk past a tall monument, and look behind it cautiously. I scream.

"_Dean!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Back from Hell

_**A/N: Thanks again to my Beta reader, Kiri, for fixing any mistakes.**_

_**WARNING:**__** INTENDED RAPE AT END OF CHAPTER, THOUGH **__**NOTHING**__** GRAPHIC.**_

Chapter 2: Back From Hell.

"_Dean!" _I scream, rushing over to my brother's naked body. I pull off my duster and wrap it around him. He lies in the cemetery with his eyes closed.

"_Sam? Bobby? Help!"_ I know for a fact, saying the word help would bring both of them running to me. And a few minutes later, I'm right.

"Charlie? What...? _Dean!" _Sam rushes to Dean's other side and puts his hand on Dean's neck, no doubt checking for a pulse. He's shocked when he finds one.

"How in the hell did Dean come back?" Bobby asks, completely dumbfounded. He kneels next to me, and looks at Dean, who moans and opens his eyelids a fraction.

"Dean? Are you Okay?" I ask, looking down at him and cradling his head in my lap. His green eyes focus on me.

"Who...? Who...are...you?" Dean manages to ask. I look over at Bobby.

"He's disoriented, doesn't know what he's saying." Bobby replies. "He probably doesn't even know me and Sam." Dean's eyes travel between Sam and Bobby.

"Sam? Bobby? Where am I?" He says, sounding as though he's parched. "And who's the girl?"

"Dean? It's me...Charlie." I say, and when he continues to just stare at me I say, "Your little sister."

"Sister? I don't have a sister." He says, before passing out. I glare at both Bobby and Sam.

"How the hell does he know you two, but he doesn't know me?" I demand. Bobby shakes his head.

"I dunno Charlie." Sam says, looking Dean over. The wounds on his shoulder and knee had disappeared, as well as the claw marks on his chest where the Hell Hound ripped him open. That was an experience and a half, Sam and I couldn't see the Hell Hound, we just saw an invisible force tearing Dean apart.

"Come on; let's get him into the Impala." Sam suggests. He grabs Dean under his arms, and Bobby lifts Dean's legs, and together, both men hoist Dean off the cemetery floor, and carry him the ten minute walk back to the car. I wrench open the back door, and Bobby and Sam lay Dean on the back seat. I go round to the other side and slide in, lifting Dean's head and once again cradling it in my lap. Sam rides shotgun while Bobby drives us to the nearest Motel. Once there, they both lay Dean on one of the queen sized beds, and wrap him up in the blankets.

The three of us decide to go bed, and see what tomorrow brings.

Bobby takes the couch and Sam makes up the other bed.

I go out to the Impala and grab mine and Sam's bags before returning to the motel and dropping his on the unoccupied bed. I head straight for the bathroom after dropping off Sam's bag on his bed. I pull out a pair of Chinese styled pyjamas, the top is slightly darker then emerald green and the bottoms are black. I get dressed and sit on the closed toilet, trying my best not to cry.

_Dean doesn't remember me. Why doesn't he remember me? _I don't have long to ponder on this though, as a knocking brings me out of my daze.

"Charlie? You Okay?" Sam's voice calls through the pathetic wooden door. I wipe the tears that have fallen, betraying me, and sniff a little, trying to unblock my airways.

"I'm fine, be out in a minute." I reply, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay." Sam replies, walking away. I hear more bed springs creak as he sits down on the empty bed. I get up off the toilet and turn on the cold faucet. I gather up the cold water and cover my face in it. I look up into the cracked and dirty mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, but after a few more minutes of splashing cold water onto my face, the redness and puffiness subsides. I wipe my face dry on my shirt, grab my duffle bag and head out into the room. Sam's already lying in bed with just his boxers on, and I climb in beside him. Automatically his arms go around my waist, and hold me tight. I'd sleep in beside Dean, but I don't want him waking up and freaking out. And I'll tell him that if he remembers me and asks about it.

The next morning is still the same as the previous night. Dean keeps insisting the reason he doesn't remember me is because he doesn't have a sister. "But Sam, mom died when you were six months old, remember?" He says for about the hundredth time to Sam, and Sam replies with the same answer for about the hundredth time.

"I know, but Charlie has a different mom. Remember? Three years after mom died Charlie was outside the doorstep of one of the Motels we were at; there was a note and everything with her name and birth certificate and that she's dad's daughter."

"Sam! You know as well as I do that dad was never with another woman! He would've seen it as an insult to mom's memory!" Dean protests. Bobby speaks up from his place at the couch.

"Dean, we all know that your daddy had a daughter, I remember her, and Ellen remembers her. Hell, even _Jo_ remembers her!"

"And if Caleb and Pastor Jim were alive, they'd say the same thing." I pipe up, ignoring Dean's glare.

"Well she's not in _any _of _my_ memories." Dean says, taking his eyes off me. I get angry at Dean's lack of using my name.

"I _do _have a name you know, it's Charlie in case you might've missed it!" I snap, baring my teeth slightly in annoyance. Dean just looks at me with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"She do that often?" He asks, looking at Sam. I let out a scream of frustration.

"I'm going out! I saw a bar nearby, I'm going there!" I snap, getting off the otherwise unoccupied bed, and heading towards the door.

"But you don't drink!" Sam protests. I look back, and glance at Dean before answering.

"No, but I'm going to get a bottle of Tequila, drink it all, come back here with the empty bottle and smash it over Dean's thick cranium! Maybe _then_ he'll remember me!" And with that, I open the door and slam it shut behind me. I walk off in the general direction of town, my anger slowly draining away with each step.

After walking for about twenty minutes, the Heavens open up and the rain begins to pour down like a monsoon. I let out another scream of frustration. In my anger, I forgot to grab my duster on the way out, and within seconds, I'm soaked to the bone. A few seconds after that, thunder rumbles overhead, and barely two seconds later, lightning strikes. I start running, heading for some kind of shelter.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yell, jumping as another rumble of thunder crashes overhead. Finally I reach the bar, and rush inside. I stand in the doorway for a few seconds, while the other patrons look at me. I shake myself slightly and walk towards the bar itself. I order a coke rather than carry out my threat to drink a whole bottle of tequila. The other patrons go back to what they were doing before I came in.

Halfway through my drink though, a big, burly, moron of a man, in his late twenties comes over to me.

"Hey honey." He says, sitting down in the stool next to me. I just barely glance at him. _Great. _Just what I need, an idiot chatting me up. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "You wanna come with me and my friend, and we'll have a party?" He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"No thanks, I don't like parties." I reply. The guy walks off a little downcast. After I finish my Coke, I get up and leave the bar. I'm barely a block away, when someone grabs me from behind. A filthy hand covers my mouth, and muffles my scream of surprise. I'm not scared, just pissed off.

"No one says no to me honey." The same guy from the bar whispers in my ear. He throws me against a wire mesh fence, and the twirls me round to face him, I take advantage of this and slam my thigh into his groin.

"Fuck! You bitch!" The guy screams at me, doubled over in pain. Next second, I'm doubled over in pain myself from a punch to the stomach. I look up and see another big, burly man, this one not so moronic.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He says, before backhanding me across the right side of my face. I go down, and in that instant, the first guy has recovered from being kicked in the jewels. He grabs me by the hair and yanks me to my feet. He throws me up against the fence again, but this time he holds me there.

"Around here, there's two ways to party. You either do it with a smile on your face, or you do it screaming!" And with that he reaches slowly down to undo my belt buckle, then moving on to unzip my jeans_._

_Oh my God! Dean! Help!_


End file.
